(Sin título)
by Lauren-017
Summary: ¿Y si su historia de amor hubiese empezado mucho antes de lo que ambos pensaban? Huddy (of course), una historia que narra el pasado, el presente y el futuro (?) de ambos. Hay cuatro capítulos escritos, de vosotros depende la continuación, actualizaré semanalmente. ¿El título? Al final de la historia ;)
1. Pasado I

- ¿Por qué lloras, te has perdido? – preguntó una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rizado oscuro que vestía un bañador.

Greg no dijo nada, miró con desconfianza a la chica que se sentaba a su lado.

- Mis padres y mi hermana están allí.- señaló donde se encontraban.- Te pueden llevar con tus papás si no los encuentras.

- No me he perdido, mi casa es esa.- señaló un edificio militar que había justo detrás de él.

- ¿Y por qué lloras entonces?

- Porque no me gustan las niñas pesada como tú.- esperó que eso fuera suficiente para que se marchara.

- Mentira, ya estabas llorando antes de que yo llegara, y quiero que sepas que no soy una niña pesada. Solo me preocupo por ti.- colocó sus pequeñas manos a cada lado de su cadera.

- No me conoces.

- ¿Y qué? También puedo preocuparme por las personas que no conozco.

- Pues yo no hablo con desconocidos.

Lisa frunció el ceño, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en paz sabiendo que algo le pasaba. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

- Soy Lisa, y si me dices tu nombre dejaremos de ser desconocidos.

Greg rodó los ojos y la miró por un segundo.

- Yo soy House.

Lisa se cruzó de brazos molesta.

- Ese es tu apellido, no tu nombre.

- Pero me gusta que me llamen así, confórmate con eso.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Lisa se dio cuenta de que la rodilla del pequeño estaba sangrando, tenía una pequeña herida.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – señaló su rodilla.

- Un poco.- apretó los dientes.

- Iré a por mí maletín.

Greg observó como Lisa iba hasta donde estaban situados sus padres y sacaba un pequeño botiquín de una mochila, luego corrió hacia él de nuevo.

- Me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños, siempre viene conmigo.

- Pensé que a las niñas os gustaban más los peluches y las muñecas.

- Ya, pero yo ya no soy una niña.

Greg sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Lisa cogió un algodón y lo presionó con cuidado sobre la herida.

- Tienes que mojar el algodón en el agua.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el agua del mar está salada y así la herida se curará más rápido.

- Te escocerá, como cuando te cae champú en los ojos.

- Da igual, yo tampoco soy un niño ya que llora por esas cosas.- pronunció con cierta chulería.

Lisa hizo caso a Greg y empapó el algodón en agua, luego presionó el algodón de nuevo sobre la herida. Al pequeño se le saltaron las lágrimas pero intentó ocultarlas con las mangas de su camisa. Al terminar Lisa colocó una tirita sobre su rodilla y la besó.

Greg hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Así no se cura mejor ni más rápido.

- Ya lo sé, pero mi padre siempre lo hace para que me sienta mejor. Y yo también quiero que tú te sientas mejor.- le sonrió.

Arlene llamó a su hija desde lejos mientras agitaba los brazos, era hora de irse.

- Tengo que irme, pero todavía voy a estar tres días más de vacaciones, ¿Te veré otra vez?

- Tal vez.- se encogió de hombros.

- Hasta pronto, House.- le sonrió y salió a correr.

Greg observó como el padre de Lisa levantaba a su hija en brazos y le daba vueltas, a él también le encantaría que su padre jugara con él de esa manera. Bajó la mirada y pisoteó la arena mientras sus ojos volvían a acumularse de lágrimas.

Blythey había salido a comprar un par de cosas y volvía dando un paseo por la playa, cuando estaba cerca del edificio observó a su hijo sentado en la arena. Se arrodilló frente a él y le miró a los ojos, enseguida supo que había estado llorando.

- Oh cariño, ven aquí.- Blythey tomó a su hijo en brazos y besó su mejilla.- ¿Esos chicos han vuelto a aparecer por aquí?

Greg no dijo una palabra, simplemente apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre.

- Volvamos a casa, ya tendré yo unas palabras con sus madres.

Una vez en casa lo sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina y levantó su barbilla mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Quieres hablar con mamá de lo qué pasó con esos chicos?

Greg negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

Blythey quitó con sumo cuidado la camisa azul celeste a su hijo y comprobó que tenía varios hematomas.

- Dios mío, ¿Qué te han hecho? – pronunció asustada.

John apareció en la cocina y miró a su hijo mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a sus labios y le prohibía decir una palabra.

- ¿Puedo ir a jugar a mi habitación? – miró suplicante a su madre.

- Déjalo ir, no es para tanto, ni siquiera debe dolerle.- dijo su marido.

Greg desapareció de la cocina en un abrir y cerrar los ojos mientras subía las escaleras de su habitación.

- Esto no puede quedar así, no permitiré que le hagan más daño a nuestro hijo de esta manera. Ya no es un juego de niños.

- Yo hablaré con ellos, no desearán volver a hacerlo.- posó la mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

Greg se tumbó en su cama y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mientras apretaba los dientes, no quería llorar, ya estaba cansado. Intentó pensar en otra cosa pero no conseguía distraerse, hasta que pensó en ella, en Lisa. La chica simpática que había conocido en la playa esa misma tarde, quería volver a hablar con ella, quería que fuese su amiga. Él no tenía amigos por aquí, hacía tan solo dos semanas que había llegado y siendo verano no había podido ir al colegio. Necesitaba a alguien, a alguien que le hiciese olvidar el infierno que tenía que vivir todos los días en su casa, con su madre preocupada todo el día por él y su padre siendo el causante de todos sus problemas. Pero él tenía que ser fuerte y estar callado, no podía desvelar que el responsable de esos golpes era su padre, él jamás se lo perdonaría. Tampoco quería hacer daño a su madre, pero a veces era una carga demasiado pesada para él. Se quedó dormido, había sido un día muy intenso.

Oyó como alguien giraba el pomo de la puerta y por un momento sonrió pensando que era su madre, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que era su padre. John cerró la puerta tras él y todo volvió a ser oscuridad de nuevo.


	2. Pasado II

Todo había empezado cuando le preguntó inocentemente a su padre porqué no tenía la misma marca de nacimiento que él tenía en la nuca, que le parecía raro ya que la familia por parte de su madre tampoco la tenía. No respondió a su pregunta, y además fue castigado sin motivo alguno. Blythey estuvo dos días fuera de casa, John obligó a su hijo a dormir a la intemperie por dos noches, quería que se comportase como un auténtico marine, pero el solamente tenía seis años.

Pensó en esto mientras iba de camino a la playa en busca de Lisa, la pequeña le había dicho que estaría en el mismo lugar que el día anterior a media mañana, y así fue, la observó a lo lejos. Intentaba construir un castillo de arena junto a su padre.

Greg tímidamente se acercó a la familia y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- Hola.

Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír al verle.

- Hola House.

Arlene miró con curiosidad al chico que tenía frente a ella, era muy delgado y alto, con el cabello claro y los ojos más bonitos que había visto jamás, azules, claros, como el mar que tenía frente a ella.

- ¿Puedo ir a jugar con él mamá?

- Está bien, pero no te alejes demasiado. Nosotros estaremos aquí.

Greg llevó a Lisa a su refugio, una pequeña casa de madera que su madre y un amigo de la familia habían construido para que él pudiera pasar las tardes jugando. La pequeña casa estaba repleta de libros y de algún que otro objeto que había adquirido en sus numerosos viajes al extranjero, su padre había sido destinado a muchas partes del mundo, y su madre y él siempre le habían acompañado.

- Me gusta este sitio.- la pequeña analizó todo detalladamente.

- Es la primera vez que traigo a alguien.- se sentó en el suelo.

- ¿Nunca has traído a un amigo?

- No, todavía no tengo amigos.

- Ahora sí, me tienes a mí.

Greg sonrió.

- Y al no tener amigos, yo me convierto en tu mejor amiga, que es mejor todavía.

Se sentó frente a él en el suelo y le miró.

- ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?

- El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes? Todas las personas que conozco de mi edad quieren ser algo.

- ¿Tú?

- Quiero ser doctora.- sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes.- ¿Qué cosas te gustan?

- Me gusta la música.

- ¿Quieres ser cantante?

- No, me gusta tocar.

- ¿Qué instrumento?

- El piano.

- ¿Sabes tocar el piano? – pronunció sorprendida.

- No, pero me gusta cómo suena y espero algún día poder tocarlo. Los domingos voy a misa con mi madre, pero no escucho, miro atentamente al cura e imagino que toco el piano delante de muchas personas, en un lugar más grande.

- Yo también hago eso en clase, a veces es un poco aburrida.- soltó una risita.

- Algunas tardes he ido a la iglesia cuando estaba cerrada, conozco un sitio por donde se puede entrar. Me siento en la banqueta y toco alguna tecla, así voy aprendiendo cual es cual por si puedo ir a clases dentro de unos años.

- ¿Te han pillado alguna vez?

- No, soy más rápido corriendo que el cura.

Lisa rió y eso provocó que Greg también riera, le encantaba hacerla sonreír.

Tras dejar a Lisa con sus padres, Greg volvió a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No solo por haber pasado parte del día con Lisa, también porque mañana la volvería a ver, y ese era un motivo para sonreír.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó John.

- He estado jugando con un amigo.- mintió, a su padre no le gustaba que jugara con chicas.

- Pues llegas tarde, te has retrasado quince minutos y ya hemos empezado a cenar. Ve a tu habitación.

- Pero tengo hambre…

- John.- protestó Blythey.

- No, en esta casa la disciplina es muy importante. Cuando seas un marine lo entenderás, ahora ve a tu cuarto, la próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de retrasarte.

Cuando comprobó que su marido dormía fue hasta la habitación de su hijo, entró sentándose en la cama junto a él, acarició su cabello y le hizo incorporarse.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Había hecho un bizcocho nada más terminar de cenar y le había subido un trozo a su hijo para que comiese. El pequeño asintió y se llevó el bizcocho a la boca, tuvo que ir más despacio cuando se atragantó con el primer pedazo.

- Papá te quiere, solo pretende que seas un chico educado y disciplinado el día de mañana.

House bajó la mirada. Su madre desconocía que su padre le pegaba siempre que tenía ocasión, pensaba que eran unos chicos del barrio. Pero en momentos como ese, en los que tenía intimidad con su madre deseaba contarle la verdad. Pero no podía, tenía miedo de que ella no lo entendiera y se enfadara con él y de que su padre se enfadara aun más. Todavía no era consciente de por qué le golpeaba de esa manera.

Tras comer el pedazo de bizcocho dejó que se tumbara de nuevo en la cama y lo arropó.

- Hasta mañana cariño, que descanses.

Y pensó en Lisa de nuevo, en lo mucho que le gustaba pasar el día con ella.


	3. Pasado III

A la mañana siguiente Greg se levantó temprano y se vistió antes de bajar a desayunar, despertó con una sonrisa, que se hizo mayor al comprobar que su madre estaba sola en la cocina. Al parecer su padre había tenido que ir al cuartel desde muy temprano. Blythey como cada mañana que no estaba su marido, puso la radio. Le encanta escuchar Jazz, y sabía que a su hijo también le gustaba. Era un chico que apreciaba mucho la música.

Blythey observó a su hijo desayunar con una sonrisa, lo veía tranquilo y ligeramente sonriente. No había rastro de la tristeza que asomaba en su rostro días y semanas atrás.

- ¿Estás contento?

El pequeño levantó la vista de su vaso y sonrió mientras asentía.

- Me encanta verte así.- acarició su mejilla.- ¿Qué harás esta mañana?

- Ir a la playa con el chico que conocí el otro día.

- ¿Es de por aquí?

- No, pero viene aquí de vacaciones.- se levantó y colocó el vaso en el fregadero.- ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Espera, ven aquí.- limpió la boca de su hijo con una servilleta y acarició su cabello.

- Sé que es una chica con la que vas a jugar.- sonrió.

Greg agachó la cabeza algo sonrojado.

- Te vi ayer con ella en la cabaña, pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu padre. Será nuestro secreto.- susurró.

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió hasta la puerta, antes de salir volvió la mirada hacia su madre.

- Mamá, ella no es mi novia, ¿eh?

- Oh, tranquilo, yo no he dicho que lo sea.- trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

Greg finalmente salió y Blythey sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Greg corrió hacia el sitio donde estaba situada la familia Cuddy y saludó mientras miraba a Lisa. El padre de Lisa miró al pequeño con curiosidad y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Tú debes ser el pequeño House, no?

- Sí señor.- apretó su mano.

- Vaya, eres un chico muy educado.- revolvió su cabello.- ¿Eres el novio de mi hija?

House agachó la cabeza sonrojado al igual que Lisa.

- Es mi amigo papá, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? – tomó la mano de House y fue con él hasta la orilla.

- Ella será la que lleve los pantalones en la relación.- susurró a su esposa.

Arlene rodó los ojos mientras observaba al pequeño quitarse su camiseta, de pronto contuvo la respiración al ver las numerosas marcas que había en su cuerpo.

Greg se sumergió en el agua y empezó a coordinar brazos y piernas, era muy ágil en el agua. Lisa algo tímida terminó de ajustarse sus manguitos y con dificultad llegó hasta donde estaba Greg. Un grupo de chicos que había junto a ellos en el agua comenzaron a reírse y a burlarse de Lisa por llevar manguitos, Greg notó como los ojos de Lisa se empañaban.

- Puedo enseñarte a nadar si no sabes.- la miró.

- Sé nadar, pero me da miedo el agua y me siento más segura así.

- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos en la orilla?

La pequeña asintió tímidamente.

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla, frente al mar.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no reírte de mí por usar manguitos.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

- Me parece una tontería reírme por eso.

Lisa sonrió y tocó la mano de Greg que estaba apoyada sobre la arena.

Al día siguiente pasaron el día en la cabaña, jugaron a ser exploradores y médicos. Lisa trajo su botiquín y hacía de doctora, mientras que House hacía de paciente estando de brazos cruzados. Él no quería jugar a curar supuestas heridas, simplemente inventaba enfermedades y él mismo sabía la cura. Lisa finalmente aceptó y dio las órdenes a la hora de seguir el procedimiento. Tras horas jugando Lisa comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Te vas ya?

- Sí

Greg agachó la cabeza.

- No quiero irme.

- No quiero que te vayas.- pronunció con la cabeza gacha.

- Le diré a mis padres que me traigan el verano que viene.

Greg levantó la cabeza y mostró una media sonrisa.

Lisa se acercó a Greg y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Él se sonrojó y ella soltó una risita.

Arlene entró en la casita de madera agachada.

- Cariño, tenemos que irnos, ¿Ya te has despedido de House?

La pequeña asintió y tomó la mano de su madre.

- Cuídate pequeño.- acarició su mejilla y besó su frente.

Arlene sabía que esas marcas que había visto el día anterior en la playa no eran hechas por una pandilla de críos, intuía que habían sido provocadas por alguno de sus padres. Caminó con su hija de la mano, alejándose poco a poco del lugar, Lisa con la otra mano fue despidiéndose de Greg. Él hizo lo mismo hasta perderla de vista.

Un año más tarde la familia Cuddy volvió al mismo sitio a veranear, habían tenido una buena experiencia el año anterior y querían volver a repetir. Además Lisa estaba muy emocionada con la idea de volver a ver a Greg, se pasó todo el año hablando de él con sus amigas del colegio, y también con sus padres. No podía esperar a verlo, así que corrió hacia donde estaba la casita de madera, pero no estaba él, había dos chicos jugando en su lugar, dos gemelos.

- ¿Y Greg?

- ¿Quién?

- El chico que juega en esta casa, es suya.

- Aquí no hay ningún Greg.

Uno de los hermanos se dirigió al otro.

- Es el que vivía en nuestra casa, vi su nombre escrito en un libro.- ¿Gregory House, verdad?

La pequeña asintió frunciendo el ceño.

- Se mudó, ahora su casa es nuestra.

Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia los brazos de su madre.

- Se ha ido mamá, ya no está.

- Oh cariño, lo siento.- abrazó muy fuerte a su hija.

Se puso en lo peor, pensó que le pudo haber pasado algo a aquel pequeño de ojos azules, y que ella no había movido un dedo al respecto por miedo.

Esa fue la primera gran decepción de Lisa Cuddy con Gregory House.


End file.
